


This Hits Different

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Jongin x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Unprotected sex (bag it up folks), slight reader dom character, 1 use of a pet name.Summary: When it’s his birthday and you’re ready for action.Reference: This hits different by Juan RomeroAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	This Hits Different

His fingers dig into your hips, grasping so tightly it’s discolouring your skin with pressure; his knuckles white. Your knees burn while you kneel on the floor, but you’re enjoying this too much. Hips snaking to the sensuous rhythm filling the room, working up a sweat as you ride him. His lip worried and blushed between his teeth, hissing and breathing through every one of your movements, trying desperately to hold back as he lies stretched out, on his back beneath you.

Your hand grips his side, squeezing ever so slightly beneath his chest, keeping yourself steady with your grinding motion, feeling his muscles tense reactively to your touch. You’re head down, watching where you’re both joined and enjoying every movement as he brushes against the sensitive spots within.

Jongin gently slaps your side, grabbing your attention so you look to him, eyes meeting his. His gaze heavy and lustful, devilishly sinful in his need for you; especially as he drinks you in. Body leaning back to give him the arched view he desires most, his fingers tracing your curves while you rock.

He instinctively bucks, lifting you slightly from the floor; core now directly in his view so he can watch himself disappear into you. You reactively squeeze as his jaw drops from the sight before him; a silent gasp leaving his lips as he feels you tighten around his cock.

Jongin throws his head back against the floor, exposing his neck as he tries his best to hold off. Muscles tense as he contorts, not wanting to orgasm so soon and keep this feeling for so much longer. He’s edging himself. Has been for so long and you can tell he’s close by the way he grips your hips steady, silently instructing you to stop.

He’s gathering his breath beneath you, stretched out on the floor. His chest heaving and mouth dry while his eyes seek yours. A playful smirk spreading across your face as you purposely squeeze around him, tightening your walls; teasing him no end.

He hisses in desperation, scrabbling to lift you off of him but it’s too late. You’ve worked him up for so long that he can’t hold it back any longer. He releases so hard it hits your stomach and the underside of your chest, forcibly covering you in white; threatening to drip down onto his taut and quivering stomach.

Your face is pure sin. A powerful smirk pulled across your face as pride sets in. You lean down almost chest to chest, pressing a chaste kiss to his soft lips as you muse,

“Happy Birthday Baby Bear.”


End file.
